the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IWNC/House of Entrapment / House of Sisters
Hey guys! Oh my GOD the amount of comments I got last recap was AMAZING! I hope I get a good amount this week too! Now before I start, I should have done this last week, here is a tribute to Amfie. And dude, they have THE BEST hugs. Don’t deny it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ok, now I have my apple sauce and I’m ready to go! So In the end of the last episode, KT pushed Fabian into the metal sleeping guy and it knocked him over. And as unrealistic as that in itself seemed, it’s more realistic than him walking back and merely tapping the thing, like this week’s episode. Also, not good continuity, Anubis writers. I’m pretty sure the thing was empty too. I’m not stupid. Stop playing me for a fool. Eddie holds the thing from dropping, but asks Fabian to help him because it’s heavy. If it’s heavy, how—You know what? I’m not even going to touch that. Then Patricia sends them the warning signal and they make an escape. Ms. FS helps Alfie back to the house, and tells them the gate house is OUT OF BOUNDS. They get back to the House and Fabian says he’s sure that the guy in the tank is Mr. Frobisher Smythe. Can I just say it is a GREAT feeling to figure things out before the characters. Makes me feel smart. Does anyone else have that feeling? Because we all knew it was RFS. Can I just say, why don’t they believe him? Didn’t they deal with Rufus like three months ago? Wasn’t he fake dead for half the plot? Did they FORGET that there is an elixir of life? So why is it impossible that RFS just said he was dead, but drank the elixir, and is in the tank because he was cursed. Doesn’t make him any less immortal. Any, Alfie says something about zombies eating his head out and it seems unimportant, just normal Alfie behavior, but I’m putting it down because it’s his whole plot in this episode. No joke. It’s his WHOLE plot. But it makes since seeing as he had a whole plot all about him and Amber last episode. But the writers could have had him bring her up. Anyway, they schedule a Sibuna meeting the next day. Which is in like ten minutes because it’s the tv. Two weeks can go by in five seconds. It just has to say- Or… Does anyone know who does the narrator voices on SpongeBob? I love the narrator voice! What if you imagined this recap in the SBSP narrator voice. Ok, so breakfast time comes and the house is eating, when Willow comes out dressed like Barnabas Collins. She says that she is mourning the loss of Amber, and wearing all black because of her. Patricia points out that Amber isn’t dead. And tells her to go to her own house. Willow is very sad, but realizes there’s a spot open for her. Also, Jerome is bugging Trudy and making something in the kitchen. Something BBBBIIIIGGGGG. Hehe, and KT spills salt ALL over her eggs. While this is happening, Eddie listen in on the Teachers convo, but gets caught. I’m screaming THE BATHROOM HOLE the entire time before I realize he doesn’t know about it. Lol, even after being there for a year, he’s still a newby. Anyway, he asks Mr. Sweet about the link with the picture he sent, and Mr. Sweet shows him the updated website. And can we take a moment to dwell on the fact that Patricia had a dream that a Polar Bear was chasing her? Twice? Joy comes in Amber’s clothes and everyone notices that she’s dressed like Amber, but Mara’s trying to make it seem more like it’s just her style, amped up to make her feel better. Jerome is standing outside Sweet’s office, waiting for him to leave and Willow comes out of NO WHERE! And I mean it! NO WHERE! How does she do this? Does she know all of the tunnels? How does she just appear? Willow helps Jerome by getting Sweet out of his office saying something about an Amber meeting and Jerome goes in. Sibuna is having a meeting minus Alfie (this is a theme for him in this ep) And Fabian’s convinced it’s RFS! KT tells Patricia and Fabian the truth about who she is, why she’s there, and how she got the key. They go back to see the dude guy thing and Eddie has the BRIGHT idea of taking the helmet or whatever it is off. And shit explodes. Anyway, WHO THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?! STUPID PEOPLE! GUYS WE SHOULD BE IN THERE SOLVING THE MYSTERY! Eddie stands there looking like an idiot and lets the bells ring for twenty minutes before Fabian needs to help him put the helmet on. The gang comes back and talk about their plans. Patricia brings Alfie up, and Eddie’s all like ‘leave it to me’ (Dudes, new bromance!) Ok, so yeah, anyway, Jerome sits Mara in a throne and shows influential women from the past all with Mara’s face badly photoshopped onto them. Then it shows Mara ‘present day’ and Jerome tells her he wants to be there with her when she makes history. I think it’s kind of sweet! Ms. FS and Mr. Sweet come and dismiss everyone to their classes, and sends Willow and Jerome to his office. Also, serious Sweetie is funny. Ok, here’s where I’m confused (and have been for a while, like since season 2) Mr. Sweet is the Head of School and sends them to his office. But doesn’t he have a class? Because he’s also a High School science teacher. But if he’s a high School science teacher, then he should be teaching! Which is why Headmasters and Principles aren’t also teachers! Because they would have to grade papers, and do all that stuff that Headmasters do! Which is too much! So why is Mr. Sweet unrealistically both? (Also why hasn’t he been fired yet? Not that I don’t love him, sometimes, but he’s a terrible Headmaster. Can’t somebody fire him) But no seriously, why don’t they have another actor play a science teacher? Maybe one of the many teachers that left, suddenly, out of the blue. Which brings me to my next rant. Where the hell did all the teachers go? Let’s make it even broader and just say adults! Let me get out my list! Jason, Ms. Robinson, Vera (not that anyone liked her), Jasper, that police guy, that nurse chick (Delia?), Ms. Valentine, Uncle Ade! Where did they go! Ok, end rant. Back to the recap. Sweet gives both Willow and Jerome costume duty. Joy insults Jerome on his attempt to get Mara back and he throws one right back on her and Fabian, and her outfit at the moment. Then Willow appears, and asks Joy about her outfit. Joy yells that it is Amber’s dress and Willow says it looks great. Alfie is under his bed and him crawling out from under it is the FUNNIEST thing ever! . . . . . He tells Alfie to spray them when he hears the sound, which is just groans and moans. Eddie thinks he’ll be brave enough to come and help Sibuna, but it doesn’t happen. So they go down without him. Hehe, the Sibuna lifers show the newbies how it’s done with the oven tunnel and the hidden room. Then as they’re looking for clues, they hear Sweet, Vic, and Ms. FS come and can’t go through the tunnels because they don’t have amulets, and a total Elfie moment comes. Eddie does the moaning sound and sprays the teachers with some kind of mysterious liquid. That was not water. The Sibuna’s make an escape except Eddie who steals Ms. FS bag and runs back into the room like an idiot. What he should have done was steal the bag and run off with the rest of them. He runs on the other side of the bookshelf and the beacon is about to go off on him and he holds up a mirror and it doesn’t get him. He goes down the tunnel and finds a door that wasn’t there. Like, we know the tunnels more than Sibuna, and that was NOT there. It wasn’t. It was not there. I can’t get over this, where the fuck did it come from. Anywway, while going through the non existant tunnel he finds a little door that KT’s key goes into. That’s the last we hear of it, which makes me angry. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL THEM? I hate him so much right now. He tells them about the letter that was in Deadby’s bag, and it turns out that Harriot Denby is supposed to be in a Mental Hospital. Alfie barges in and asks them if the teachers are zombies. They reply no, and he realizes his mistake. '' '' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . She meets Jerome in the hall and Joy tells her not to get back with Jerome. Willow interrupts and Jerome gives up and leaves. Willow tells her she admires that she’s keeping Amber’s legacy alive, and mentions Fabian to Mara. Mara asks Joy what’s going on between her and Fabian and Willow is about to talk. Eddie tells them that they already have Denby at the mental hospital. So now they’re wondering who the imposter is that’s at their school. Mara and KT talk to Joy in the bathroom and (OMG season 1 nostalgia!) Joy tells her she just wants to stand out like KT or Amber did. Sibuna are about to go to the hospital before they hide very badly behind the wall. When the coast is clear they make plans to go to the hospital, but leave Alfie out. Again. Fabian says that if he keeps talking about Zombies, they’ll reserve a special place for him to stay there. I want to be mad that they aren’t including him, but he’s soooo right. Like actually. Oh, and Alfie tells Eddie his jeans are scruffy. Oh my God, thank you writers, best line ever. Very Amber like. I approve. While this is happening Jerome and Willow are surving their detention, and it’s interesting. While they’re running, Patricia gets a text from Alfie and drops her bag. She goes back for it and Eddie tries to stop her but the others force him to keep going. So they keep going and when Patricia gets her bad, Ms. FS catches her. They sit inside MS. FS house and have tea. She asks why Patricia has her bag. Patricia says she found the bag and was bringing it to her. The other three are at the Mental hospital and Eddie just says walk and smile. They ask to see Harriet Denby, and as soon as they walk in there, we have a total Season 1 Nina meeting Sarah moment. Denby says ‘it’s you isn’t it, I’ve been waiting so long’ or something like that and tells KT she’s the direct descendant of the FS’s. Plot twist mother fuckers. Meanwhile Joy comes out looking fabulous I must say. Not like Amber, but a better version of herself. Mara and Alfie love it. Alfie really loves it. A bit too much. Alfie Stop. Alfie! No! ! Willow and Jerome are still at detention and Willow asks about Mara. Jerome says he messed up, and Willow says if messing up is what he does it’s who he is. Basically saying he shouldn’t be ashamed of messing up. He then finds a crown and puts it on, saying he’s King of Messing up. Willow tells him to not let it squish his hair, and Jerome asks if she could be queen to a king with squished hair. She tells him she can if it’s his squished hair. He crowns her and they have a ‘moment’. Oh God that was cute. Do I ship it? Ehhhh, I think I do. I God, but Jara? So confused. . . . . . . . What do you think? Jara vs Willow. Patricia is still at the Gate house and tells Ms. FS that she should get going, or her friends will be worried, and Ms. FS just tells her to call them and tell them she’s fine. Patricia pretends to call them sand says they’re not lying but she gets called out on her BS. She wants Patricia to tell her where her friends are. Patricia calls Eddie and doesn’t let him say where he is, because it’s on speaker phone, and Ms. FS lets her go. While this is all happening, Eddie, Fabian, and KT are at the Mental hospital talking to the real Ms. Denby. Ms. Denby tells them that KT is the Great granddaughter of RFS, but KT doesn’t believe her. I would! I’d be all ‘bow down peasants I’m the shit now!’ I guess she’s nicer than me. Ms. Denby also tells them that Caroline Denby is Ms. FS’s real name, and is her adopted sister. She said that she is the real Keeper, and Caroline stole her identity so she could take her place as Keeper. Aw, does that mean my theory that Denby is actually Ms. FS is wrong? Anyway, the real Denby tells them that when they perform the ceremony, a great evil will be unleashed because Caroline is not pure of heart. KT is mad for some reason, saying that Denby is lying and runs outside. Fabian follows her to comfort her, and apologizes to Denby. Eddie tells her that if she performs the ceremony, there won’t be a great evil. Then Patricia calls him (like I said up there) and he gets the feeling that something’s not right. He goes and tells the others to go back home while he talks to Denby more. Oh, and while this is happening Alfie and Joy are on the couch together, playing video games. Let me repeat that. Joy and Alfie are on the couch '''together' playing video games. They are sharing a couch. No self. Don’t ship it. NO! But… Damnit. I don’t want to ship it, but it could be cute! The writers are doing this to me on purpose. Look here! . . . . . . . THEY WERE ''COLOR CORDINATED. I ship it. Jerome comes back from detention, and admits that detention was fun, because he was with Willow. He then says ‘she has sparkly eyes’ and runs into Mara, who takes him back! She asks if he really thinks her eyes are sparkly and he responds ‘like stars’ or something like that. Alfie’s happy but Joy doesn’t aprove. Back at the hospital, Eddie is about to sneak out with the real Denby, when he sees Ms. FS, I mean Deadby, no, Hariet, Caroline, whoever she is. She’s about to go in, and Eddie has no where to go, that’s where the episode ends. It’s time for my favorite character of the week. Actually over all it was the real Ms. Denby. But for the main cast, it was actually kind of hard to choose. But out of all of the students… . . . . . . . . . Joy found who she was, and I’m hoping she’s not going to be all about Fabian from now on. I’m hoping. I think she’s needed this plotline for a lone time, and I’m glad that the writers gave it to her. I just hope she doesn’t ruin it this season. Ok, come back next week and thanks for reading and commenting! <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Hustle / House of Set Up Recap!|Next-->]] Isys777 (talk) 21:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts